Truth or Dare?
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: Karma and Gakushuu are in their senior year of highschool together, working on a project. Karma gets bored and decides to convince Gakushuu to join him in a game of truth or dare, and things quickly get out of hand.


**Sorry if the characters seem kind of OOC, this is almost entierly copy'npasted from a rp a did with someone a while ago.**

* * *

Karma balanced span his pencil around on the desk in front of him, partially because he was bored, and partially because he hoped it would annoy his project partner, Gakushuu Asano, his long time rival. The two of them were working together on something for Chemistry, but the red head thought that his rival was taking it way too seriously. He grinned slightly, a glint of mischief in his amber eyes as he looked at the boy opposite him. Maybe this would be more fun if Karma took the opportunity to mess with Asano. A smirk grew on his face.

Gakushuu let out a sigh, turning his hair to look at Akabane. The bane of his existence, and he just had to end up his project partner. Just his luck. "Do you actually plan on doing any of the work? Because I'm perfectly happy to do it myself and let you fail." He said evenly, tilting his head slightly. _Why was Akabane smirking_...? Oh wait, it was his default devil look.

Karma smiled back, in a way that could be mistaken as innocent by people who didn't know him. He reached out and with his right hand grabbed Gakushuu's chin lightly, pretending to inspect him. "You look stressed, are you working too hard?" He asked, with the most patronizing tone he could muster. "It's important to take care of your body, you know."

Gakushuu jerked his head back, holding onto the desk to keep from falling Disgracefully on his ass. "I can handle myself, and I'm certain you being near me is a good way for my health to quickly fail." He responded coolly, looking away and insisting that he most certainly did not feel like blushing. And he most certainly did not appreciate Akabane being that close.

Karma's grin widened wolfishly when he got a reaction. _Got you~_.

He eyed Gakushuu like a predator looking at it's prey. "Oh dear, Gakushuu." He said, still using that purposefully-infuriating patronising voice. "You can hardly stand up without falling, and your face is flushed a little." he got up from his seat, walking over to Gakushuu, until he was right in his personal space and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Let's see. DO you have a fever?"

"I most certainly do not have a fever!" Gakushuu batted his hand away, scowling. Of course Akabane noticed that barely there flush. "If you're that determined to not get this project done, we can resume this tomorrow." Now if he would just get out of Gakushuu's space, he could leave and forget all these stupid thoughts going through his head.

"Hm? So you're giving up on the project already? I thought you were suppose to be diligent. You really must be ill" Karma taunted, an amused look in his eyes, and grin still present. He took a step closer, and put his hand on the edge of the desk, effectively pinning Gakushuu to it. "Anyway. It'd be irresponsible for me to leave you in this state~"

"I'm not giving up." Gakushuu hissed irritably. "But since you obviously don't know the meaning of personal space, and don't seem to be getting any work done, it's not like I can count of you." Damn Akabane. Though he was certain he could shove Karma off, he didn't want to cause a scene in the library. No matter how deserted this area was. "I am perfectly fine, thank you very much." Karma Akabane was the least responsible person he had the misfortune of knowing.

You could practically see the devil horn's sprouting out of Akabane's head, as he reveled in his rival's discomfort. "Hm? that's mean." He said, making no attempt to move away or give Asano any space, even though they were practically breathing on each other at this point. "Of course you can count on me. I was the number one student back at Kunugigoaka, remember, second-place-kun?

"Three. Measly. Points." Gakushuu gritted. "And that was once. We've tied in every single exam since then, or did you conviently forget that, Akabane?" Yes, Akabane and his father liked to remind Gakushuu of that very fact. "Would you kindly get out of my personal space?!" If he got any closer, the two would be kissing. Gakushuu felt his face heat up slightly, scowling darkly to try and hide it.

"You're so easy to mess with. ou seriously need to learn to relax, second-place-kun." Karma teased That nickname never got old! (at least not to him, he was sure Gakushuu was beyond sick and tired of it). He reached out and touched Gakushuu's cheek. "You're definitely blushing. That's certainly a rare sight to see." He laughed. "if you want me to move, then make me~" he challeneged, knowing somebody as straight-laced as Asano would likely want to avoid making a ruckus in the library of all places.

"I am not blushing." Gakushuu hissed, tilting his head away. Honestly, Akabane would never stop using that stupid nickname from middle school. Years later and he was still calling Gakushuu that. "We are in a library! What if someone sees? This is completely inappropriate." He hissed, knowing he couldn't shove Karma away without attracting unwanted attention and damaging his reputation. He was trapped, physically and socially.

"I can think of _more_ inappropriate things we could be doing in a library." Karma said, suggestively.

"Seriously, you need to relax a little and stop worrying about rules." Karma said. He realised he'd have to up his game if he wanted to make Asano really snap, and stop trying to uphold his 'perfect' image. He took a step back, and started massaging Asano's shoulders. "You realy need to relax." He had done it to piss the other boy off, but for some reason he didn't want to face, his own heart was racing.

At least Akabane was out of his extremely close personal space. "Of course you can think of more inappropriate things, you're you." He hissed. Like setting fire to the place or other things and refused to even touch on in his head. "I was perfectly relaxed before you took it upon yourself to butt in!" Which was true, he was tensed up rather badly, nerves from... Whatever game Akabane was playing.

Karma chuckled, and pushed Asano down on the chair by his shoulders. "Want to play a game?" He asked, out of nowhere, hoping to appeal to Gakushuu's competitive steak. "if you're too afraid, that's fine too."

Gakushuu bristled. He knew that no matter what he did, he played into Karma's hands, so he might as well not seem like a coward. He had his pride, after all. "What kind of game?" He asked suspiciously. He still wasn't going to get into this without, at the very least, some information.

Karma looked Asano in the eye, giving him a challenging look. "Truth or Dare." He said, simply.

Gakushuu mentally groaned. Of course. "Alright. I accept your challenge." He wouldn't be able to pick truth, not without Karma attacking what weak points he was aware of. Dare would be difficult as well though... He was cornered. He hated that.

"Excellent." Karma said, sounding genuinly pleased with himself that he managed to drag the great student council president into one of his games. He grinned sadistically, thinking of what he could do. "Alright then. Truth or dare?"

Gakushuu eyed him warily. "Dare." He said finally, glancing towards the shelves to make sure no one was there. They were alone.

"Good choice." Karma said, he paused for a moment in thought. "Hmm. Now what should I have you do?" He dragged it out for a while, trying to make the anticipation as painful as possible for his rival. There was a endless possibilities of humiliating things he could think of to make Gakushuu do, but for some reason, without even thinking about it, Karma blurted out. "I dare you to kiss me." His eyes widened slightly at his own words, but there was no taking it back now. Instead, he forced himself to act confident, and smirk.

Gakushuu's eyes widened slightly. Of course. With the way Akabane had been all over him today, he should have expected this. What was his game? Why would he want to kiss Gakushuu? Well, he couldn't back out now, though he would take the opportunity to tease him. "Do you have a crush on me Akabane?" He tilted his head, smirking. "Is that it?"

"Hm? Sorry to disappoint you, Asano, but control-freaks with daddy-issues aren't really my type." He said, not letting his grin falter, although on the inside, his heart was pounding and his mind racing (He didn't have a crush on Asano, _right? right?_ ) "I just want to see you squirm. taking down prideful guys like you is my specialty."

"As much as I don't believe you, I suppose delinquents with personal space problems aren't mine either." Gakushuu said flippantly. "It will take a lot more than a kiss to bother me, Akabane." He stood, grabbing Akabane's chin and pressing their lips together. ( _Why was his heart beating so hard? It wasn't like he liked Akabane, that was impossible!)_

Karma's eyes widened for a second; He hadn't expected Gakushuu to be so bold (And good at kissing). The guy had completely managed to throw the dare back in Karma's face. Well.. he couldn't have that. Ignoring the strange giddy feeling in his stomach, he kissed back, using one of the the techniques Bitch-Sensei had taught him back in E class. For added effect he grabbed Asano's wrists and pinned them to the edge of the desk. He was going to make his rival squirm any way he could.

Gakushuu narrowed his eyes, trying to pull his hands out of the redhead's grasp. It was defiantly a hindrance to his quickly thrown together plan to catch Akabane off guard. Though it seems that it worked at first, he had to keep it up, and ignore the fact that he was enjoying this far more than he wanted to admit.

Karma tightened his grip around Asano's wrists, and pushed against him harder, asserting his dominance. Part of him forgot that he was doing this to ' _mess with Asano_ ' and instead, let instinct take over, kissing more roughly. He bit the bottom of Asano's lip.

Gakushuu jerked, a small noise wrenching itself out of his throat. He hoped that Akabane didn't notice that, pressing closer to Akabane and kissing his harder. If he could just distract the other boy enough to get his wrists free...

Karma smirked into the kiss, feeling a sudden rush of desire when he heard Gakushuu make a noise. He let go of one of Asano's wrists, and ran his free hand through his rivals hair, pulling slightly.

Gakushuu growled lowly, his free hand gripping Akabane's shirt tightly. This was just another battle between them, one that Gakushuu was not losing. ( _And it didn't bother him one bit that Karma likely thought of this as nothing more than another fight in their ongoing war.._ Or so he told himself.

Feeling his rival grip his shirt sent made Karma shiver in pleasure. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he was sure his face was flushed at this point ( _But I can't give up. I need a change of tactic if I want to win this. If I want to completely dominate him_ ). Akabane pulled away from this kiss, smirking at Asano for a moment, before leaning forward and attaching his mouth to Gakushuu's neck, his teeth grazing the skin. He wanted to leave a mark.

Gakushuu let go of his shirt, reaching up to grip his red hair tightly. Shit, he lost his opportunity to take control! His other wrist was still trapped, and Akabane was obviously planning on leaving a mark ( _and despite the difficulty in hiding that, he couldn't say the thought upset him_ )

Karma grunted when he felt his hair being pulled. He bit down hard on Gakushuu's neck in retaliation. Yep. Now it'd definitely leave a mark _Proof of what they had done._ The thought excited Karma for some reason _._ Gakushuu yelped, having to release Karma's hair to clap a hand over his mouth. Shit, it anyone nearby heard him...! (He defiantly couldn't be discovered like this with Karma Akabane of all people, despite his weird liking of this).

Karma pulled away from Gakushuu's neck, satisfied when he heard him yelp, grinning when he noticed the small reddish-purple circular mark starting to form (good-luck explaining that in Phys-ed, he thought). He chuckled. "Is something wrong?" He asked his Rival, tauntingly. The giddy feeling like butterflies in his stomach increased. He tried to convince himself there was no way he was actually attracted to Asano. Gakushuu growled, snatching ahold of Akabane's shirt and dragging him close, teeth clamping down hard on the side of his neck. If Gakushuu was forced to find a way to cover one, he'd make Karma have that problem too! (and no, it most certainly was not because he liked the thought of Karma being marked by him)

Karma let out a cry of surprise when he was grabbed. Asano just kept surprising him today. He bit his lip and clenched his fists to prevent himself from moaning out loud again. He unconsicously wrapped an arm around Asano's waist and pulled him closer.

Gakushuu sucked hard to make sure that the mark wouldn't fade anytime soon, before releasing the redhead and realizing that Akabane had him around the waist. He glancing back, slightly worried someone had heard but hearing no movement. "Sneaky bastard.." Karma said, feeling the mark with his free hand, before looking at Gakushuu wolfishly, his amber eyes practically burning with lust. With notable force, he pushed Asano hard, forcing him to lie back on the desk. It was time he got a better advantage point.

What are you doing?!" Gakushuu hissed, propping himself up on his forearms. "We're in a library Akabane!" He couldn't seriously be thinking about doing anything more here, was he? Not that he wanted to do anything more with his rival of all people!

Karma stopped suddenly, realising that he had been swept away by the competition and the heat of the moment, and he might possibly be taking things too far (at least for a public place). But seeing his rival lying beneath him with that mark on his neck made him feel a strange thrill of desire, and he really didn't want to stop. But he let go of Gakushuu, and crossed his arms, a smirk found it's way onto his face. "Yeah, I guess this probably is a little too intense for someone as inexperienced as you. I don't want to corrupt your innocence any more than I already have."

Gakushuu's eyes narrowed as he sat completely up, still sitting on the desk. The papers from their forgotten project where crumpled under him, to his slight annoyance. "I am not inexperienced." He hissed. "And you certainly have no effect on me!" A lie, but whatever. Akabane wouldn't and couldn't know that. "Kissing you is nothing."

' _Kissing you is nothing_ ' For some reason, that statement annoyed Karma more than it should of. "So I have no effect on you, hm? I wonder why you were moaning then?" Akabane said nonchalantly (that might of been a slight exaggeration, but still)."What 'experience' have you had? Maybe you could show me." He added the last part with a cheeky wink, to wind Gakushuu up.

Gakushuu flushed, looking away. "A natural reaction to pleasure." He grumbled. Just like the discomfort in his pants. It had nothing to do with the redhead. (Or so he'd keep telling himself) "And as if I'd go into my sex life with you of all people!" Dammit, he was blushing again.

Karma felt strangely satisfied hearing Asano admit that he had caused him pleasure. He leaned forward, placing a hand down on the desk, close enough that it was brushing Gakushuu's leg. "Hm? so you do have a 'sex life'?" He said, instantly latching onto the topic as he noticed now talking about it made Asano blush. "Who with? One of your many fangirls? Or maybe you and the rest of the big five are closer than I thought~ "

"I would never take advantage of one of those girls." They knew nothing about who he really was. Gakushuu figured out he was bisexual in his last year of middle school, though he never dared let his father figure that one out. "And it's none of your business!" The last thing he wanted to do was give Karma more things to use against him. Hell, this whole affair was probably one massive way to blackmail him, knowing Akabane.

'Not taking advantage of his dumb fangirls.. how surprisingly noble of him. Karma was learning lots of unexpected things about his rival today. He nudged his hand against Asano's thigh. "I guess if you wont tell me it must be something really embarrassing then- or illegal- you always were a favourite among the teachers." He said with a faux-innocent look, making his suggestions wilder and wilder.

"I did not sleep with any teachers!" Gakushuu gagged. The very thought was disgusting. The teachers in the main campus were not attractive whatsoever. E-Class somehow got the attractive teachers. Well, and the weird blobby looking one that showed up to an assembly once. "If you must know, i dated a girl through Freshman year, and I dated a male the summer of Sophomore year." He and Ren didn't work out, neither of them seemed to do well with the distance.

Hearing Gakushuu mention he'd been with a guy made Karma feel a strange mixture of hopefulness and jealousy all at once. He quickly squashed those feelings down. No! He was not feeling those things. "Interesting. I always had you down as the kind of person who'd be celibate because they spent so much time working." Karma mused, placing his free hand, the one that wasn't brushing Gakushuu's thigh, to his chin.

Gakushuu scowled at him. "Just because I work hard doesn't mean I can't date." He grumbled. While he still studied often, after moving away from his father he'd been able to relax enough to finally be able to date others. Though it didn't happen often, nobody challenged him, thrilled him. (Karma did, but he didn't count, right?) It was a strange thing to think of, Gakushuu dating somebody. Karma wondered if they held hands and shared ice-creams, and all that other sappy couple bullshhit. Karma glanced back at Asano.

"My turn. For truth or dare, I mean." He said. giving his rival a challenging look. Nope. the game wasn't over quite yet.

Gakushuu's eyes narrowed. He'd half forgotten about this stupid game. "Alright. Truth or dare Akabane." He'd play Karma's game. Maybe he could get it to be in his control this time. "Hmm. I'm since we just had a dare, I'll go with truth." Karma said casually. He was worried if he went with dare, Asano would dare him to stop playing games and actually do the work (the guy seemed devious enough), so instead, he went with the second option.

 _Well there went that plan to keep on track with this project._ Gakushuu eyed him, thinking carefully over what to ask him. "Why did you kiss me? Really? Because that was way past what the dare was." He finally decided, wanting to know the truth. Though he wouldn't put it past the redhead to twist the truth to his own ends.

The question didn't exactly catch Karma off guard, because he had been expecting Gakushuu to ask him something like this. But it still made him blush slightly. He could feel the back of his neck burning. "I dared you to kiss me because I wanted to see you squirm. And I got carried away." He said, with a casual shrug. Well. It wasn't exactly a lie. He just hadn't mentioned how his heart had raced, and how Asano suddenly looked a lot more attractive to him now, how he wanted to kiss him again.

Gakushuu scowled, nodding and looking away. "Alright. Your turn then. Unless you're done with this game of yours." He would never admit that it bothered him slightly that, sure enough, that kiss was just another way of Karma trying to one up him.

"Just when it's getting fun? Of course I'm not done now." Karma said, with a mischeivous look in his eyes. "So. Mr student-council President, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gakushuu wasn't going to risk Akabane daring him to do something like kiss him again. Or worse, he wouldn't put it past the slightly elder teen. Gakushuu has to be careful and remember where they were.

Karma's eyes widened in excitement. "Let me see.." He said, once again deliberating. purposefully dragging it out. "Those two people who you dated. Who were they?" Karma wasn't sure why he was so interested in who Gakushuu dated, but part of him was aching to find out. He put it down to morbid curiosity.

Gakushuu's eyebrows raised. _Out of everything he could of asked, he chose that?_ He hesitated before speaking, after all, surely this was knowledge that Akabane could use against him, somehow. But it wasn't like he was ashamed of his exes, or he'd done anything wrong. "The girl is in our class, the redhead with the long hair. Her name is Kasai Kenshi. The other... Ren." He wasn't sure if that would surprise Akabane or not.

"So you have a thing for red-heads then?" Karma said, laughing. His eyes narrowed in thought. "Wait.. Ren Sakikabara from middle school? The poetry nerd with the weird hair? You have _strange_ tastes, Asano~"

"You're so in denial. You clearly have a thing for red hair." Karma laughed. "Why didn't it work out with Ren? Did you realise that poetry nerds weren't really your thing?"

"Kasai was the only redhead I was ever interested in." He grumbled, refusing to acknowledge whatever... _this_ was between he and Karma. It didn't involve feelings. At all. "Ren is attending a high school specializing in arts. Neither of us liked long distance." _Why was he even telling him this? It's not like Akabane had a right to know!_ but the words kept spilling out.

Karma tried to ignore the strange feeling of jealousy stirring in his stomach (No, He certainly didn't care who Asano dated, unless he was using it to tease him.) "So, you and Sakikabara... who topped?" He asked, as if it was the normal, mundane, every-day appropriate question.

Gakushuu's cheeks flames. " _What?!_ Why would I ever tell you?!" Admittedly that caught him off guard. Why would Karma even want to know that?! He huffed, finally getting off the desk so that he was standing.

"No need to be so shy, just making general chit-chat." Karma said, laughing at his rival's reaction. "Your so adorable when your flustered." He said, to patronise him.

"Shut up, Akabane." Gakushuu hissed, gathering his papers into a stack. "I'm not telling you anything more about my past relationships, it's none of your business."

"Oh, come on, you can't tell half a story, now I'm curious." Karma whined, walking close behind Gakushuu, and whispering in his ear. "I bet he whispered cheesy poetry to you when he laid you down and made love to you, right?" He teased.

Gakushuu flushed, suppressing a shiver as he shoved the papers in his bag. "No, he did not! I was on top, okay? There, now you know, will you leave me alone about it now?"

Karma had a barely-suppressed smirk on his face. It was very rare that Gakushuu's composure broke this much. It was a refreshing change to see him display so much genuine emotion so openly (Even if it was mostly just embarrassment and anger). Karma wrapped his arms around Gakushuu's waist, and whispered into his ear. "It's my turn. For truth or dare." He said, before letting go. He felt like he was walking a line here, and was centimeters from going to far.

Gakushuu flushed at the implication before Karma finished his sentence, taking another step away and closing his bag. A good excuse not to look at the redhead. "Fine. Truth or dare."

"Truth!" Karma said again; No, he still didn't want to take the chance he'd be dared into stop playing. In honestly, he was nervous that Gakushuu would ask him something that made him as embarrassed as he had felt last time. But he knew if he didn't take his go, then he couldn't make Gakushuu have his.

Gakushuu turned to glance at him. "Where has your so called experience come from?" He raised an eyebrow. "Since you claim to have so much." He sat in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Quite a few people." Karma said, a slight smirk on his face. "Mostly last summer. I wont go into detail, I don't want to make you jealous~" He teased. Karma really didn't want to go into detail; About how he spent far too long being in love with Nagisa Shiota, when it could never happen because his best friend just simply wasn't gay. How he got over the other boy by a handful of meaningless one-night stands with other people like him. It had been exciting first, bringing home a stranger and sleeping with them, but after a while it became meaningless. Just faceless lovers who satisfied him physically for a while, but later made him feel even emptier than before. It wasn't as if he'd slept with hundreds of people. Just a few people like himself looking for a distraction.

"That's not very specific." Gakushuu raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've never actually been on a meaningful relationship Akabane?"

"I'm only eighteen. That isn't that bad." Karma blurted out, quickly and defensively, before realising that probably gave away more information than it should of. He blushed and crossed his arms. He did _not_ want to have his relationship status looked down on by Gakushuu Asano of all people; That guy was the king of having poor emotional bonds with other people, his friends seemed like minions, and you don't even want to touch on his relationship with his father! "Oh, like your relationship with Sakikabara or Kasai was super deep and meaningful."

"Actually yes, Kasai and I were very close and I hold it very close to my heart." Gakushuu responded easily. "Ren and I not so much, but still. It's more than you, obviously." He found something, a weakness to taunt him about. Finally! "It's kind of sad. You have no concept of romance, huh?"

It was strange hearing Gakushuu talking about his heart like he actually had one, Karma thought spitefully. Gakushuu was a lot more sentimental than he seemed, apparently.

Karma shifted from one foot to the other, looking increasingly annoyed and uncomfortable when he was the one being taunted. "Hm. I just don't like wasting my time with all that superfluous lovey-dovey stuff." He said, defensively. "Besides, I've clearly had more meaningful friendships than you. I seem to remember in middle school you treated most people like your employees. Did you even have any real friends?"

"I enjoy Ren's company even though he's no longer of any obvious use to me since he changed schools. That's real friendship, isn't it? enjoying each other's company for no real purpose." Gakushuu answered after a few moments of silent thought like that was a normal thing to say. _Just how emotionally-stunted was this guy? not that Karma was much better, but still_. "Wow Akabane, planning on being alone forever? You really done get the concept of romantic relationships, do you? Sex isn't the end all be all." _Oh no, he wasn't letting this go now that he had something to use._ He smirked slightly, seeing Akabane's discomfort. "Is this bothering you? Have I hit a nerve? Are you really that inept at relationships?"

"I think the person who only had one friend through the entire of middle school is clearly more inept at relationships. It's a little sad, really." Karma replied, feigning nonchalance, when internally he was squirming. "And you seemed to treat him like your minion for most of the year, so there!" Damnit, he wanted the cute flustered Asano from moments earlier back! (Although as much as it annoyed him, he had to admit the arguing was kind of fun in a strange way).

Gakushuu shrugged. "That was also four years ago Akabane. I've changed. I have many more friends now." With his father away from him, he'd been able to actually get close to people, not treat them like they were nothing more than a way to make him look good. "Don't get childish Akabane just because I'm right about you."

"Well I don't need to have romantic relationships in my life to feel validated. I'm not that insecure." Karma said (Oh God, he sounded like some desperate single lady trying to be inspirational over social media.. this was a loosing battle). Karma grinned slightly, as he thought of a way to change the subject. "Anyway. That aside. It's your turn... truth or dare?"

Gakushuu sighed. "Oh, whatever you say Akabane. I can see right through you, trying to hide your loneliness. No matter. Dare." He decided to change things a little. He could always refuse to do what he asked, if it was to inappropriate for the library. Karma tapped his finger on his chin. _Now what was a good dare?_ He had to think of a humiliating way of getting Gakushuu back, without taking it too far so it was something he wouldn't do ( _Like getting down on his knee's and_ \- okay enough with that train of thought). "I dare you to.. do a strip tease."

Gakushuu's eyes widened. Okay, that was one of those things he hoped Karma wouldn't say! "We're in public! I am not stripping for you!" Not that he would strip for Akabane ever anyway! Honestly, he would never understand Karma's disregard for rules. "What are you so shy about?" Karma laughed. "Do you maybe have a weird birthmark or a third nipple under that shirt?" He asked. "The rest of the school's gone home, anyway. So it's just you and me."

"If we get caught, I'll kill you." Gakushuu glances out the window. It was getting dark. The teachers would leave without trying to pull him out, he already talked to them about that. He got to his feet, scowling. "Fine. I'll do it."

Karma hopped up onto the desk and clapped his hands once, "Excellent." He laughed, his eyes narrowing. What could be a better sight than seeing his rival humiliate himself (For powerplay reasons... it wasn't like Karma was attracted to him or anything, right...?)

Gakushuu flushed, looking away and shrugged his jacket off. He just wanted to get this over with... He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, refusing to look over at the redhead. Not happening. Why the hell did he have to be so damn competitive that he got himself into stupid situations like this? Karma knew how hard Asano found it to back down from a challenge, and he was exploiting that weakness for all it was worth.

"Go Asano." Karma said, casually resting his head in the palm of his hands. He smirked; This sight was perfect. "I feel as though I should be showering you with notes of money. That's what they do at strip clubs, right?"

Gakushuu flushed darker. "Shut up." He grumbled, dropping his shirt. There was no way he was taking his boxers off, no way. He kicked his shoes off, undoing his pants and pushing them down.

Karma felt a sudden rush of desire. Okay. So maybe he was enjoying this more than he probably should. Ignoring those thoughts, he stepped of the desk, and walked over to Asano slowly and deliberately, until he was right in front of him. He put a hand on his bare chest.. "So you don't have a third nipple after all. How disappointing."

Gakushuu scowled at him, stepping back. "No, I don't, sorry to disappoint you. I have no weird anomalies. Can I put my clothes back on now?" _This was embarrassing,_ not that he wanted to let Karma know that. Karma gave him that innocent smile that usually meant he was up to no good. Quick as a flash, he leaned down and scooped up his rivals clothes in his hands, and backed away back to the table.

"Nah. its okay. Don't worry. I'll hold onto them for a bit." He said deviously. This is what Asano got for saying he had no concept of romance (Yes! he was petty, shut up!).

"Hey! Give those back!" Gakushuu stepped after him, snatching for his clothes. _Damn Akabane! He should've held his clothes_! _At the very least he had his jacket, still on the chair, but he couldn't walk around in just his underwear!_ For at least the hundreth time he wondered why he allowed himself to get in this ridicules situation.

Karma laughed. This was definitely a fun game. Plus he had the advantage again. He liked seeing his rival exposed like this. "Hey.. it would be pretty bad for you if I threw these out the window, right?" He taunted, as he hurried around the desk. "Actually. I could probably make quite a bit of money if I sold your fan girls your shirt~"

Gakushuu raced after him. "Karma! Give those back to me!" He shouted. He was screwed if he did, the gym was locked so he couldn't wear his gym clothes! Akabane wouldn't seriously do that... _Would he? Oh wait, this was Karma Akabane he was talking about. Of course he would._

Karma stopped suddenly, held the clothes behind his back and stuck his tongue out. "Let see. What are you willing to do to get these clothes back?" He asked. "How good are you at begging?"

Gakushuu skidded to a stop, scowling. "You got to be kidding me. Come on Akabane, just give me my clothes back." He had a certain amount of pride, and he did not want to beg Akabane of all people!

"I'd say that begging was worth.. about one sock." Karma said, chucking Gakushuu a sock. His sadistic streak was coming out full force today. "If I do throw your clothes out the window, what will you do? Run home in your underwear, or wait until some lucky teacher finds you tomorrow?"

Gakushuu eyes narrowed. "I'll figure it out." Why did he do that stupid dare? "Please Akabane." He at least needed his pants, his jacket could cover his top and he could safely make it back to his apartment.

"That's a little better.. it's worth your shirt." Karma said, grinning as he chucked Gakushuu his shirt. "But can you win the grand prize of a pair of trousers?"

Gakushuu scowled, tugging the shirt over his head. Dammit, it wasn't what he needed. Fine. "...Please give me my trousers Karma. And I wont kill you. probably" He glanced over at him, trying not to scowl in annoyance.

Karma looked over at Asano with that teasing look on his face. But he couldn't help but notice how desirable he looked with just his shirt on. Almost freaked out by yet another surge of attraction for his rival, he practically threw the trousers over. "You win the grand prize." He said, trying to cover his freaked out reaction smoothly. He hoped Asano was too flustered still to notice he was blushing. "You should of seen how scared you looked? Did you honestly think I'd throw your clothes out the window? I was worried I was going to give you a stroke."

Gakushuu blinked. Was Akabane blushing? He turned away, bending over to pull his pants up. "I wouldn't put it past you." He grumbled, buttoning them, then working on buttoning his shirt. Now they were all wrinkled... Great. Karma found himself looking the other way when Gakushuu was re-dressing. For some reason he felt a sudden rush of shyness looking at him in an undressed state. The only piece of clothing he was holding was Gakushuu's tie.

"Hey. Gakushuu. Want to make a deal to save your tie? I know this uniform is pretty expensive."

Gakushuu turned back, trying to straighten his shirt out. "What kind of deal?" He asked warily, still pissed of at Karma, and at himself. He could always just buy a new one, but that would be a pain. He much rather just get his back from Karma, depending on this deal he was offering.

"If I pick dare, promise you wont give me any boring dares like ' _Do your project_ ' or ' _just stop playing games and go home_ ' or ' _stop teasing me your going to make me cry'_ ." He said, holding his hostage tigh in his hands. "You get the gist." he was sure if Asano agreed the boy would keep his promise. Not going back on his word seemed to be something Gakushuu was surprisingly good at (Karma was sure that was one of the reasons people trusted him so much as a leader,).

"You of all people aren't going to make me cry!" Gakushuu responded sharply.

"I don't know, you seemed pretty close to tears when you were running around the library in your underwear~"

Asano didn't even bother with a response to that. He thought the deal over. Well, at this point, the project was a lost cause anyway. They'd have to finish it tomorrow. Karma's teasing he could deal with. Embarrassing, yes. Intolerable, no. "Fine. I agree to your terms."

"Excellent." Karma said, as he handed Gakushuu his tie. He lent against the table. "I chose dare then." He knew it was a risk, but there wasn't too much Karma Akabane was afraid to do. Anyway, this should be less embarrassing for him than being forced to blurt out anything personal again.

Gakushuu turned, heading back to his chair as he thought. What could he do to Karma that would be humiliating... Something to get him back for all the other things he'd done. He couldn't dare him to strip, obviously that didn't bother him. He doubted Karma would refuse anything, but he didn't want it to backfire on himself and give Akabane more blackmail. He sat down, glancing over. How could he get to him... "I dare you to... Try and romance me." He finally decided, smirking. "If you can, I mean, since you're obviously rather awful at it." There, it'd be rather entertaining to watch him attempt that. Take him away from where he was confident.

"Romance you?" Karma scoffed. "Are you seriously so lonely you have to resort to daring people to romance you?" He eyes narrowed, looking his rival in the eye. One way or another, he was going to turn this around on Asano. Although, the closest thing to romance he'd really had was making eye contact then fucking. "Alright then, I'll 'romance' you. But don't blame me if you fall for me or whatever. I'm probably a lot better at it than that sap Sakikabara." he said, half-joking, with a shrug and a chuckle.

"Not desperate. I just enjoy watching you squirm." Gakushuu smiled innocently. "I doubt you'll ever make me fall for you, since it's fairly obvious you've never romanced anyone in your entire life. So this should be fairly entertaining." He tilted his head. "And Ren does have a way with words, I'll certainly give him that. I doubt anyone could best him, much less someone like you."

Karma scowled for a second at the mention of Ren.. How was he meant to romance Gakushuu, anyway? did the guy mean take him on dates and such? In most video games he played, you romanced someone by giving them gifts they liked, and doing the right interactions, but he doubted it would be that easy with an actual human (Especially not Gakushuu Asano). Forcing himself to smile, he took Asano's hand. "Let's go on a date then. Right now."

Gakushuu blinked. Right now? Well, all the faster to watch Akabane fail spectacularly. "Alright, fine. This should be interesting." In any case, this kept the advantage on his side, and kept Akabane from asking or daring him to do anything embarrassing. Or finding out anything else personal about him.

Damnit He had underestimated Asano. karma berated himself; hadn't he learnt not to do that back in middle school? "Let's go to my place then, shall we? I don't think many shops will be open right now." Karma said; He needed a playing field were he had the advantage. He took Asano's hand, squeezing it so tight it was probably almost painful, and practically dragging him out the library. "Okay then, dear?"

Gakushuu barely managed to snatch his bag, stumbling after them. "I do hope this isn't some elaborate plan to murder me and hide the body, Akabane." He smirked slightly, shaking his head. Oh, this would be to good.

"If I was going to kill you, Asano, I wouldn't do it in my own house. Don't worry." He replied casually, still holding the other boy's hand even as they left the school gate.

"Yes but there are several alleys on the way, wouldn't want to risk my life." Gakushuu shrugged, trying to pull his hand free. _He wasn't intending on holding hands all the way? Was he? What if someone from the school saw them?!_

Karma smirked at Gakushuu from over his shoulder, tightening his grip on Asano's hand as he walked. He was far less concerned about reputation compared to the other. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Let go of me Akabane, if someone from the school sees us they'll assume." Gakushuu hissed. Of course he didn't seem to care, why would he? He couldn't care less for the followers he had gained over their highschool years, or his reputation. Gakushuu, on the other hand, did.

"Assume what? You did ask me to romance you, so if anyone asks I'll just tell them the truth." Karma said casually, laughing slightly. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"We are not dating Akabane! What if people assume that?!" Nobody knew he was bisexual, he made sure of that. Akabane could ruin it all, and if it got back to his father... _Of course Karma found a way to turn this on him!_

"So what if they do?" The red head shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. Yes, he definitely liked to torture Asano. He stopped suddenly in the street, and stepped closer to Asano, whispering into his ear. "You asked me to romance you, so that is what I am doing."

Gakushuu stepped away quickly. "Then you're quite terrible at it, I'm not feeling the romance at all. As I expected though, so I can't exactly be disappointed." He had to regain control of the situation, and hope no one saw them. He'd come up with an excuse if someone did, though he wasn't sure what he could say. Karma knew dragging somebody through the street and forcing them to hold your hand in order to embarrass them probably wasn't the most romantic thing he could do, but it was funny. he smirked and let go of Asano's hand, instead wrapping an arm around his waist.

"If we walked like this is this better?" He asked, teasingly.

Gakushuu flushed, stepping away from him. "No! Come on, how far away is your house." He asked irritably. At least there he couldn't publicly embarrass him, which once again have Gakushuu the advantage.

Karma laughed, "I guess PDA isn't your thing then. You certainly weren't this shy in the library" He said, thinking about the kiss, as he carried on walking. "My house is jut around the corner."

Gakushuu flushed at the memory of the kiss, hurrying after him. "That wasn't in public, and it was a dare." He mumbled, not willing to even hint that he felt something during that stupid kiss. Akabane would just love that one, the teasing would never end.

"You got pretty into it. Considering it was _just a dare_." Karma taunted, as they turned onto Karma's street. "Plus." he added cheekily. "You're blushing just thinking about it~ "

Gakushuu scowled. "I am not!" He denied. "And you're the one who pined my wrists, so it's not like I could've stopped." Not that he had wanted to, exactly.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. I thought you were suppose to be honest." Karma laughed, as he walked up the street to his house. He wanted to make Gakushuu admit he felt something so he knew he wasn't the only one.

"I told you. Natural reaction to pleasure." Gakushuu grumbled, looking away. "And you were obviously enjoying yourself." Considering he'd have a mark on his neck for a few days at the least.

"It's like you say. Just a natural reaction to pleasure." Karma said, a little testily as he opened the door to his house; It was a large spacious house with a modern look to it, with large windows. By the time he'd unlocked the door, he was grinning again. "Come in."

Gakushuu glanced around as he stepped in, slightly impressed. It was nice, he remembered vaguely that Akabane came from a wealthy family. "You live here alone?" He questioned. It was a large place for just one person.

"Well. My parent's technically own the place, but I don't think they've ever stayed here for more than a couple months at a time since I was ten." Karma said, smiling slightly. "So i basically get this whole place to myself; Pretty cool, huh?" Inside, the decor had authentic artifacts from all over the world, from India to Australia.

"Sounds kind of lonely." Gakushuu murmured, peering at the artifacts. He could relate, though technically he and his father lived together through his middle school years, it didn't seem like it. They never talked, barely saw each other, not even a good morning. It was like he didn't have a father at all.

Karma looked at Gakushuu, a little surprised, hesitating for a moment before saying. "Well. I'm too old to feel lonely now." His eyes swept around the room. "Anyway," He said, a deviuos look in his eyes. "We're on a 'date' aren't we?"

Gakushuu blinked back at him, snapping out of his thoughts. "Ah, yes, we are." He nodded. It had slipped his mind, the reason they were really here.

Karma turned to look at him for a moment, before suddenly, grabbing Gakushuu's wrists and pushing him back, pinning him against the wall and kissing him. He wanted to take him by surprise and not give him the chance to gain control (Or so he told himself, no he definelty wasn't doing this because he'd wanted to kiss Asano again since the first time).

Gakushuu let out a noise of shock, caught completely off guard. What the hell was he doing?! He couldn't let Akabane get control though (at least that's what he told himself), so he kissed back hard, cursing that his wrists were once again pinned.

* * *

 **Sorry it cuts of suddenly, I lost the rest of the rp. Review for more!**


End file.
